cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios
Infinite Rebirth (20/01/2014) It is the strongest doomsday weapon of "Star-vaders", who preys on the negative energy generated by the Яeversal of beings. Originally the whimful creation of "Chaos Breaker Dragon", it should have worked just like ordinary Cyber Golems even though it is a new model. However, the Clown's evil ambition of harnessing the power generated by Яeverse made this armored puppet evolve into the deadliest weapon. The negative energy has exceeded the capacity of this Cyber Golem and brims out of it as purple flames. The composition of this ominous flame include "grudge", "rage", "sorrow", "fear", "dysphoria" and "anguish", all of which are hollow except despair. It is the crystal of despair without impurities, and the ultimate nightmare created for the purpose of the fall of everyone and everything. Behind its demonic mask a sorrowful and grudgeful voice resounds, which is in fact the remnants of memories from the former owners of its absorbed power. Beside the chuckling Clown, the fake wail echoes among the stars. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (5th Issue 2014) “Omega” Starts Up Not on the land, not under the sea, not up in the sky, not even inside the universe. A space severed from everything. The interval of dimensions that is beyond Cray's laws of nature. "...Ninety percent." Here is the headquarter of the "Star-vaders", the forerunners of the grotesque invaders "Link Joker". "The evolution of 'Omega' goes smoothly." Almost all soldiers of "Link Joker", especially those of the forefront "Star-vaders", do not possess individual egos. Only warriors and commanders with mighty power, as well as exceptions from their mother planet, are allowed to think and act on their own. "One more step, I would say." "Chaos Breaker Dragon", glancing at the capsule filled with liquid, is the commander assigned with the task to invade "Zoo" and "Magallanica". It is taunted and displeased by others as "The Clown" due to its eccentricities, but it has performed the greatest feats among all invaders of Cray. "Then...the next target should be the Empire, and the United Sanctuary." Among the commanders, it is most appreciated by the main force and has a big say in decision. That is why no one could blame it even it has constructed research facilities like this discreetly. To make things worse, "Angels, or knights...nevertheless, according to the data, this so-called Sanctuary is where hope fills the most among all places of Cray." With regard to all commanders of Link Joker known to have hazardous personalities, the mind of this dragon is the most distorted. This deadly dragon takes pleasure only in "kicking others into the abyss of despair", and satisfies its own desire with the cover of accomplishing missions. It is the worst commander possible, speaking in tones of common sense and moral values. "Sounds like a good place to reap energies of high quality." Earlier or later, the Sanctuary was finally noticed by the evilest enemy. ---- "How dare you...! How dare you use such cheap tactics...!" "Hey hey, such a naive sentence from the captain of a troop." The elite troop of "Angel Feather" known as "Lapiz Lazuli Celestials", spent most of their manpower rescuing refugees, and was now assaulted by Chaos Breaker Dragon and its myriads of subordinates. Though the captain "Zerachiel" managed to retreat, the vice-captain "Ramiel" was brought down while trying to cover their retreat. "Doing such a thing to Lady Ramiel!" "Kuku...She, who cherishes order and justice, who didn't forfeit hope even in her last moment, is quite a source of energies." Originally, it had accomplished its task and intended to return to its base, but it changed its mind a moment ago. Just at the moment when it saw "Ashlei", the captain of the "Jewel Knights" rushing to the scene in response to their SOS signal. "Then, I wonder what expression your face will hold when you fall into Void?" "...Rgh! Only you, I shall never ever forgive!" "Jewel Knights" is composed of veteran knights of "United Sanctuary", with top-class swordsmanship and magic in their bags of tricks. To note, the skills of the captain "Ashlei" are said to be comparable to those of "Blaster Blade". Chaos Breaker Dragon did not intend to confront her fair and square in the first place. And it is just the Clown's forte to lure her reckless subordinates into traps, enraged by the death of their many comrades. And this plan, decided on a whim, was successful as the vice-captain of Jewel Knights was not here to calm down the young captain. "I think you had better...fully comprehend your situation." "UUuuaaargh!!" "S, Stop it! NOOOOOO!" The surroundings were covered by a bounded field, like a magical barrier. It seemed to be constructed by concentrating the power of "Lock". Whenever Chaos Breaker Dragon moved its fingers slightly, the captured subordinates of Ashlei screamed painfully, erroding the dam of tears and mental walls of the captain. "To express my appreciation of your sympathy towards your comrades, I hearby present this proposal." Before the diabolic wisdom of the Clown, the knight who could stand together with the Hero is nothing more than a weeping child. "Accept the Void, knight of the pearl. By doing so, I promise my army and myself will do no harm to your comrades, and retreat quickly from this site." "A promise with individuals like you..." "Should I translate your answer as refusing my proposal---?" "W, wait!" Ashlei's face was distorted by sorrow when she saw the Clown prepared to hold out its finger. But that was just a matter within a moment. Sending glances filled with murderous intentions, she sheathed her sword while gnashing her teeth angrily. "I accept, your proposal. So, free, my comrades, please..." "Your decision should be praised. It's so touching that my tears nearly come out." Speaking playful words, the dragon thrusts a clump of black light from its palm into the forehead of Ashlei. "Ah...!? Ga, Arggh!?" Her clothes were filled with black and red, and from her back several black rings appeared. In an instant, her vivid blue eyes were stained cinnabar and her Magical Jewel became dull. It happened literally, in the blink of an eye. "Such a great amout of energy from a single individual...My gratitude, knight of the pearl. I am fortunate to meet you before returning to the base. With regards to my own feelings, also." The dragon looked at the twisted guise of Ashlei and the searing black flame inside the hourglass-like vessel alternately, and smirked. "Now, the restraint on the knights will be removed and we will leave this place. We won't do anything as promised. " The invaders left the place just like they had finished playing a joke. The knights were shocked, but they rushed towards Ashlei as they regained their composure. "Lady Ashlei! Are you all right!?" "For the sake of us...we are so sorry." The knights were kneeling and crying while caring for their captain. But, she would respond--- "Are you.. strong?" "Eh? Captain, what are you...saying?" She slashed them as if simply turning her back. All the knights within the reach of her sword were cut down in a single blow. "You all are weak." ---- "The truth-seeking beast, the tyrannic tiger, the agonizing hero." The machine under the enormous capsule was connected to several vessels. Of different sizes, these vessels were filled by whirling black flames. "The fraud immortal dragon, the puppet of the World Tree, the angel learnt of despair, the stained pearl." After connecting all vessels, the dragon pointed its scythe towards its own wrist--- "Offering many flames of despair, and my own blood." And cut it deeply without hesitation. Although its arm was not severed completely, a significant amount of blood flew out and was absorbed by the hole in the middle of the machine. The numberless branching channels within the hole was quickly filled by the dragon's blood. "I've prepared the shell. What's remaining is the flesh." The channels, totally filled by black blood, formed patterns like those of magic circles. It was not exactly a magic circle, as its bizzare shape like a broken gear was totally different from magic circles from Cray. "Despair, take your shape." Without caring about its enlarging wrist wound, the Clown raised its two arms exaggerately, and shortened the distance between its two palms gradually. As if responding to its action, the liquid transformed like a creeping demon of flame. "I see. This is the shape of the despair they tasted. Sorrow, fear, regret...I should call it the composite of all negative emotion." The flame condensed as if to fix with the shape of the shell prepared for it. Its shape was so ominous that it could only be described as the demon of purple flame. Gradually, it stood up, raised its arm, clenched its fist, as if confirming how much it could move. "Marvellous!" The Clown looked up at the Colossus, raising its arm again with a voice of exclamation. It, a being that was supposed to gain pleasure only from the pain of others, was excited. "Time to wake up, Creator of the End, 'Omega'. No..." Born from the whim of the Clown, the Doomsday Weapon of Star-vaders. "My masterpiece, 'Omega' Glendios!" "ORRRGGGGHHHHH!!" From its demonic mask purple flame spewed out. The soul-chilling first cry of the Colossus shook every piece of Cray's land. The catastrophe hasn't ended. Who are the Star-vaders? The forerunners of "Link Joker", which is the incarnation of "Void" and the invaders threatening Cray. Their main mission is to investigate the indigenous creatures and collect the data of powerful beings, and dominate their bodies if possible. However, it is said that they would annihilate weaker beings in the process, finding their data not valuable enough to be collected. They possess multiple technologies that do not exist on Cray, and can manipulate the mysterious power "Lock" freely. Category:Lores